The Alarm
by Workaholic Praxian
Summary: Red Alert knows someones out to get him, while Inferno just wants to be nice. Warning: Red Alert & Inferno Slash.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers**

The Alarm

* * *

><p>Red Alert watched the numerous screens in the control room.<p>

Watching.

Waiting.

Something was coming.

Something was going to happen.

It was getting too quiet.

Too peaceful.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

It had to be a sign. Something was coming and he'd be the first to find it. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to catch him off guard.

It would **never** catch him.

He'd be waiting for it.

Red Alert squeaked in surprise as a data pad that had been sitting next to him slid off the desk and onto the floor.

Checking each and every screen, Red Alert rapidly looked around the room to make sure it was once again still safe before leaning down and picking up the lonely data pad. He carefully set it back onto the desk, making sure it wasn't going to drop back down onto the floor anytime soon when he checked the monitors.

Something wasn't right.

Even more so than before.

The door to the control room slid open as a mech quietly walked in. It wasn't until the door shut that the Security Chief realized that something or someone entered.

His head jerked as he checked the room, only for his sirens to go off at the sight of _him_.

There the red mech was, hovering over him with a smile pasted on his faceplates as he held two cubes of energon. "Red Alert, I thought you might want a-"

Red Alert spun around, fist smacking into the big, pretty red button conveniently located next to him on the desk.

The other mech's optics grew wide at the sound of the much louder and more urgent siren going off, but this one was the one that alerted the entire base.

Red Alert snuck past the taller bot, accessing the microphone and repeating the words as if memorized. "Intruder alert. Intruder alert. Need assistance in the control room. Immediately. Intruder alert."

Dodging past the 'intruder' as the mech tried to stop him from waking up the rest of the base, Red Alert ran to the other side of the room, pulling out all sorts of things that he then proceeded to throw at the 'intruder.'

"Hey, stop it. It's just me."

"Intruder!" Red Alert screeched, throwing a fire extinguisher aimed at the other mech's head.

The door slid open as a cluster of Autobots stood in the hallway, weapons charged and quickly aimed at the mech in which Red Alert was throwing stuff at.

One by one, the weapons were slowly lowered at the realization of who the so-called intruder really was. Optimus Prime sighed and ordered the other bots to resume what they were doing before walking into the control room and turning off the alarm himself.

Inferno stood at attention to his leader, balancing both cubes of energon and had done his best to not spill any during the entire ordeal.

Red Alert stood with yet another projectile in his hand waiting for what Optimus was going to do about the intruder.

"Red Alert, turn off your sirens."

Red Alert complied and waited for the further actions of his leader. He gave Inferno a suspicious look.

"What is the meaning this?" Optimus Prime patiently questioned the two.

Inferno spoke up first, "I thought that he might want some energon."

Red Alert twitched, quickly checking the room and scanning the monitors from where he stood. "He's been watching me."

Optimus glanced over at Red Alert. "He's not watching you."

"He is now."

Inferno continued on. "He hasn't left the control room for three days now. I doubt he's been refueling, let alone recharging."

"See, Optimus. He's been watching me. I haven't left my post because he's been stalking me every time I do." Red Alert twitched his head.

Optimus stated, "He's not stalking you. He's one of us and isn't an intruder."

"For all we know, he's could be a spy. And those energon cubes… They might have some kind of sleep powder in them so that way he can capture me and bring me to the Decepticons. They're coming to get us all, starting with me." He glanced at the multiple monitors. "Once they've taken care of me, they can sneak up on this base whenever they want and start picking the rest of us off until no one's left. No one would notice until it's too late. It's all apart of their elaborate plan!"

Inferno watched Red Alert as the mech shivered and then quickly checked around the room. "I'm an Autobot."

Optimus sighed, "You should have been relieved of your duty two and a half days ago. In fact, didn't Ratchet order you against working?"

Red Alert huffed in aggravation. "It was only for a few days."

"Which ended when?"

He checked the time. "Now."

"Red Alert, you're taking two days off as of now. That's an order."

* * *

><p>Red Alert had been walking towards his room, taking more and more rapid steps as he sensed the same mech following him, only this time, lacking energon. He hurried up his stride, almost running now. He let out a small squeak as he felt someone brush up against him.<p>

SMACK

Red Alert stopped where he was going and held his helm where the wrench had hit.

"I thought I told you no working!" Ratchet all but bellowed at him.

"But Ratchet, the control room was the only place I was safe. I just happened to be doing my job while ensuring that I and the rest of the residents of this base were safe."

SMACK

"I'm sorry!"

"You better be. You are not to go back to work until I give the clear."

"But-"

"Medic's orders." Ratchet growled.

"But I feel fine."

Ratchet narrowed his optics.

Red Alert's sirens went off as soon as he noticed how close Inferno was now. He was about to run off as fast as he could when his arm was grabbed. Panicking, he glanced at who it was that had him, tugging his arm in a futile attempt to get free from the medbot.

SMACK

The sirens cut off as Red Alert rubbed the third dent on his helm. His optics grew even wider if it was even possible due to Inferno being right next to the two. "Let me go. I'll be good."

"Glitch." Ratchet grumbled.

Inferno watched Red Alert squirm and try to get away from Ratchet's steady grasp.

"Afthead, stop scaring my patient!"

Inferno glanced over at Ratchet who had yelled him. Nodding his head in acknowledgement and in order to avoid being smacked, he walked past the two and headed to his own room, which happened to be in the same direction as Red Alert had been going.

Red Alert stood at alert, "Is he gone?"

"Yes." Ratchet finally let go.

* * *

><p>Inferno sat in his room, wondering why it was that he was so curious as to the allusive Security Chief. He hadn't really known the mech for the entire time that he had been residing at Iacon.<p>

He didn't know why it was that he found himself surprising the mech so much, but maybe one of these days, the Chief of Security might stop freaking out about his rather sudden appearances.

The mech probably didn't remember what had happened all that clearly if at all.

It wasn't like he expected Red Alert to have remembered what had happened. Most bots probably wouldn't have either.

When was it that the Security Chief started to fascinate him?

The day Inferno had rescued Red Alert.

The mech had seen and called out to him right before going into Stasis Lock. Inferno had helped and carried Red Alert straight to Ratchet.

Red Alert may never know what exactly happened that day. Even Inferno didn't know what the whole story was. He didn't know how the event started, but he knew how it ended.

He sat in his room, thinking back to the many hours he had sat beside Red Alert in the medbay after the operation.

He didn't even know the mech and yet he felt inclined to stay by his side. Maybe one day he'd know why.

Inferno wondered if the rumor was true. It was said that Red Alert had obtained a glitch, one that made him extremely paranoid, and even Ratchet couldn't fix it.

It would explain a lot. Inferno pulled out a data pad and put one more count to how many times Red Alert pushed the big alarm button on him since that day.

It wasn't looking good.

Red Alert was currently pushing the pretty, red button about twelve times a day, five of which being from Inferno's presence. This seemed to be about the norm since Red Alert had been released from the Medbay.

Inferno wondered if Red Alert would ever grow used to him and possibly even enjoy his company.

What was the Red Alert going to be like in the future?

What was he like before the accident?

What was it like for Red Alert to have to live with a glitch?

He sighed, turning off the light. Maybe they could be friends one day.


End file.
